


Captain Cutie

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fear of Flying, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Sassy Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: That voice... It's different than through the speakers but there's no mistaking it. It's him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the most angelic satan out there! Hope this is too your liking :3

Magnus Bane  _ hates  _ flying.

 

He hates flying with a passion, but he hates driving long distances even more and he  _ really _ loves southern Europe.

 

He also deserves a vacation, so he took a vacation.

 

And if you live in New York, taking a vacation in Italy requires flying.

 

That’s how Magnus Bane ends up in the first class of an Idris Airlanes plane to Pisa, and he’s  _ not _ afraid. Just a bit anxious.

 

“Hello and welcome aboard, this is your captain speaking. Weather at our destination is 30 degrees Celsius, because apparently Europe cannot use proper a temperature scale, with some broken clouds, but they’ll try to have them fixed before we arrive. Thank you and remember, nobody loves you or your money, more than Idris Airlines.”

 

The announcement surprises Magnus, but it’s a very welcome surprise.

 

Even through the speakers, the voice is smooth and velvety, and the sass is strong with this one.

 

Sighing, very aware flirting is impossible when the object of his affection is piloting the plane, Magnus leans back into his seat and resigns himself to the over-a-day-long, tedious journey.

 

Except the journey is less tedious than he expects, because the conditions are great, there is no turbulence and somehow he’s actually doing well.

 

Oh, and the sassy captain keeps being sassy. Magnus may or may not be calling him captain Cutie in his head.

 

Currently though, there is a genuinely nice red-haired stewardess next to Magnus offering him a drink, and who would he be to refuse some liquid courage?

 

“Ladies and gentleman, this is your captain speaking. We are pleased to inform you that we have some of the best flight attendants in the industry. Unfortunately none of them are on this flight.”

 

The information is so random and delightfully petty, Magnus can’t help but let out a startled laugh before noticing an annoyed but fond expression on the stewardess’ face. She smiles at him, apologetic, and drink forgotten, excuses herself.

 

“Forgive me. I am sure someone will be here to help you very soon, but I have to go and murder our captain.”

 

“Not before the landing, biscuit!” Magnus finds himself shouting after her and, suddenly feeling a lot better, sits down to enjoy the views of the inside of the plane. 

 

(No one will ever force him to look out of that window.)

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, your captain speaking this one last time. Sorry about the bumpy landing. It’s not my fault. It’s not even the co-pilot’s fault. As much as I wish I could blame it on him. It’s the Asphalt. Enjoy your stay. I know I will.”

 

Magnus thinks bumpy landing isn’t quite the phrase he would use, but he can’t really not forgive Captain Cutie, and he finds himself almost upset that the flight is over.

 

_ Almost. _

 

***

 

It’s 4pm. 

 

It’s 4pm and Magnus was supposed to check in at the hotel at 5pm and there’s an email staring at him from his phone, as if mocking him, informing him that his reservation got cancelled.

 

It’s suddenly too much.

 

He’s just fed up and the very thought of looking for accommodation literally last minute makes him sick and he just can’t take anymore.

 

Deciding to just not care for another while, Magnus drags his suitcase up the stairs to a cafe next to him, only to walk in and find out there are no empty tables.

 

Oh no. Magnus won’t stand for that.

 

He’s in a foreign country, without any plan or knowledge of the city, his suitcase might be too big and too heavy, not that Magnus would ever let Ragnor know he was right, and he just doesn’t have it in him to look for another place.

 

So Magnus does the only logical thing.

 

He asks the cutie at the table nearby if he can sit down next to him, getting a wide eyed look and a tentative smile with a nod in return.

 

A cutie, indeed. He’s dark haired, tall and his features are soft. He look sleepy, clad in just a simple hoodie and yet looking strangely majestic.

 

Magnus is so gone already.

 

And then the cutie extends his hand above table, making Magnus scream internally, and smiles at him, introducing himself.

 

“Hi, I’m Alec.”

 

And it’s just three short words but the voice, oh, that voice is not something Magnus could ever forget.

 

“Hey, you’re Captain Cutie! Sassy one from the NYC flight! I’m Magnus.”

 

It makes Alec chuckle and nod sheepishly as they shake hands, and Magnus finds himself falling for the man as fast as he did for the voice.

 

And it’s only the beginning… 

  
**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> And then Alec explains Magnus how he is waiting for his sister Isabelle, who is supposed to pick him up. This was his last flight that he took to come here for well deserved holidays, as his sister and her husband Simon have a residence here. They normally rent but it’s closed now for their own holiday use, but there are some free rooms. So Magnus’ cancellation becomes the biggest blessing of his holidays when Alec decides to keep Magnus even after Izzy arrives. And they don’t even need two rooms.


End file.
